inheritancefandomcom-20200222-history
Timeline of Eldest
Because of the multitudes of events in the books, along with the lack of definite timelines, it is not uncommon for fans of the Inheritance Cycle to attempt to assemble timelines together of events. Though events are ambiguous and often open to different interpretation, it is possible to stitch them together to form a coherent whole. However, things can be complicted by a number of things, such as the possibility of climate difference in Alagaësia than from modern Earth, or when two figures directly contradict each other. Clues in the book *The passing of time notes. *The age of characters, along with birthdays. *The seasons. *Statements about Saphira's age, which is measured in months. *Elain's pregnancy. Timeline in the limited edition of Eldest In the second book, years are given for events such as the beginning of the Dragon Riders or the end of certain wars on the A.C. scale. From all references, both in and out of the books, it is fairly obvious that the Rider War starts in the year 8000 A.C. one hundred years after the Fall ends. List of events in Eldest and their respective dates 1. THREE DAYS after the Battle under Farthen Dûr, Ajihad is slain by urgals, and Murtagh is taken captive. Both Murtagh and the Twins are presumed dead. Eragon meets with the Council of Elders ONE DAY later. It is MARCH, year 8000. 2. Soldiers form the Empire arrive in Carvahall. This takes place FIVE to EIGHT days after the end of the first book. At this point, the character Elain is nearly five months pregnant. It is still MARCH, YEAR 8000. 3. ONE DAY after meeting with the Council of Elders, Eragon and Saphira meet with Hrothgar. ONE DAY later, Ajihad's funeral commences, and Nasuada is crowned. Shortly after, Eragon and Saphira leave for Du Weldenvarden. 4. Roran and the villagers repulse the invasion of soldiers. 5. Eragon arrives in Tarnag, and leaves in the morning TWO DAYS after he arrives. 6. Eragon arrives at the edge of Du Weldenvarden. It is LATE APRIL, YEAR 8000. Saphira is between six and seven months old. Eragon is sixteen years and two/three months old.(Probably closer to two months.) Murtagh is now nineteen years old. 7. Katrina is kidnapped by the Ra'zac because of Sloan (Katrina's father/town butcher). 8. The elves invoke Dagshelgr, the Hallowed Day. It is MID MAY, YEAR 8000. Saphira is between seven and eight months old,(closer to seven, though Eragon estimates her age at eight months) Eragon is sixteen years and three months old. 9. Eragon begins training under Oromis, Roran journeys to Surda, and Nasuada prepares for war with the Empire in Surda. Elain is now nearly seven months pregnant. It is still MID MAY, YEAR 8000. 10. Eragon's apprenticeship to Oromis lasts about one month, to a month and a half. Eragon returns to the Varden in LATE JUNE, YEAR 8000. It takes Eragon less than a week to reach the Varden. Spring is about to end, but Eragon thinks the spring weather still feels like summer after leaving Du Weldenvarden. 11. ONE DAY after Eragon arrives, the combined forced of the Varden, Surda, and the dwarves are victorious in the Battle of the Burning Plains, Roran arrives with the villagers of Carvahall, and Murtagh claims Zar'roc. It is still LATE JUNE, YEAR 8000. Murtagh is nineteen years and two months old. Saphira is eight months old. Eragon is sixteen years and four months old. Roran is anywhere between seventeen years/eight months and eighteen years and five months. Katrina is, at this point, anywhere between sixteen years/eight months, and seventeen years/five months. Elain is seven months pregnant. Nasuada's age is unclear in this book. When she meets Eragon near the end of the first book, she is described as seventeen years old, and no birthday has been mentioned in either Eldest or Brisingr, except that she received clothing from Dûrgrimst Ingeitum for her last birthday. Since this birthday happened offstage, we can assume it either happened right before she met Eragon, or happens between the time she meets Eragon, and the chapter "Hanging by a Thread" in Eldest. If it happened BEFORE she first met Eragon, she is between seventeen years/three months and seventeen years/nine months old by the end of Eldest. If it happened AFTER she met Eragon, then she is eighteen years and two/three months old by the end of Eldest. Thorn's age is not stated, but can be inferred from some events. In Brisingr, he is stated to be only a few months old, with unnatural growth caused by magic. Since Murtagh was captured in the beginning of Eldest, 90–105 days before the end, we can assume that Thorn is about three months old. Category:Alagaësia